A certain patent document discloses a multi-display technique for dividing an image generated on a user terminal and outputting data of divided images on plural display devices to cause a large screen using the plural display devices to display the image.
In this example, a processing load on the user terminal becomes excessive, and there is an aspect that it is difficult to apply to a user terminal with low processing performance. In other words, there is no technique for distributing loads relating to contents display processing in a multi-display system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-284990
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-271985